generalsrotrfandomcom-20200222-history
Russian Federation
Overview The Russian Federation (or Russia for short), is a new faction available in Rise of the Reds. 'Background' Near the end of the original Zero Hour campaign, a new charismatic leader by the name of Nikolai Abramovich Suvorov rose to power in Russia and returned the Federation to its former status as a full-fledged superpower after decades of economic trouble and political meandering, especially after deals between the previous Russian government and the infamous GLA organization were uncovered. Though this initially worked, all of these accomplishments are now in jeopardy after the country lost its territories on the African continent. Now, the Motherland finds itself backed into a corner and its President has made the decision to risk a gamble of historical proportions. Lore Nikolai Suvorov rose to power for being a charismatic spokesperson of the Communist Party of the Russian Federation(CPRF). Due to his strong popularity with the masses and youth, he was nominated by his party to be the leading candidate for the presidential elections. He was eventually voted by the people to be the head of the state for his national unity and anti-corruption platforms and later on spearheaded Russia to become a full-pledge superpower once again. Although his party is still considered to be the minority in the parliament, the CPRF is the second largest political party in the state of Russia. Thus, he granted his partymates to have a full control on military affairs and influence some of his decisions on foreign policies as well. In what the Western analysts would tell the media as the Rise of the Reds. Assessment The faction is a steamroller type faction that keeps the enemy occupied with decent, affordable infantry units early on while building up the economy to field an assault force of strong armoured vehicles and helicopters to deliver a crushing blow. They excel at brute force assaults, but tend to be unsubtle and direct to a fault. Russian sub-factions include: *''Advanced Weapons'', who utilize more exotic Tesla and railgun technologies. *''Rapid Deployment'', which capitalizes on fast expansion using helicopters and elite infantry. *''Tactical Ballistics'', possessing a greater variety of long-range bombardment weaponry. 'Tactics' The Russian faction is mainly designed as a faction for frontal assaults and for overwhelming the opponent with brute force. As a result its vehicles, specially their tanks, are strong individually and pack very high firepower. On the downside they cost more and slower compared to their counterparts in other factions. These high costs can be made more reasonable with the Mass Production upgrade. Russia also has a cheap, well rounded array of infantry to support their advancing tanks. Russian employs several different types of helicopters to support their ground troops and for fast infantry mobilization. Their capability of fielding jets is comparatively limited compared to USA or China but their fighters and bombers have impressive firepower and can provide vital support to their ground forces. Being a faction built for head on assaults, their artillery and long range battle capabilities are limited and they possess little area of effect capabilities, preferring strong single target attacks instead. The current Russian faction also utilizes the Tesla technology, a directed energy weapon technology based on electric energy which is highly effective against ground units. It is capable of instantly killing infantry and greatly damaging and disabling vehicles. Russian Conscripts are their only means of basic mobile stealth detection but canny Russian commanders can garrison their Conscripts in transport vehicles, such as BMPs or Hinds, enabling the transport to gain stealth detection. This tactic enables Russia to field different types of vehicles capable to detecting stealth. Generals MTG Orlov Pic.png|General Orlov, Rapid Deployment|link=http://generalsrotr.wikia.com/wiki/Rapid_Deployment_General_Orlov MTG Zhukov Pic.png|General Zhukov, Tactical Ballistics|link=http://generalsrotr.wikia.com/wiki/Tactical_Ballistics_General_Zhukov MTG Aleks Pic.png|General Aleksandr, Advanced Weapons|link=http://generalsrotr.wikia.com/wiki/Advanced_Weapons_General_Aleksandr Arsenal Category:Russia Category:Factions